Dear Natasha
by SevenFawkes
Summary: Depois de uma missão dar errado, Natasha é deixada em coma e Clint escreve cartas para ela; na esperança de que ela possa ouvir. "Querida Natasha ..." - TRADUÇÃO.


_Título: Dear Natasha_

_Link original: s/8188575/1/Dear-Natasha__  
__Autora: Javct__  
__Tradutora: SevenFawkes__  
__Classificação: T__  
__Completa: Sim_

* * *

_Dearest Natasha_

_Autumn's arrived_

_Let me just hold your hand tonight._

_Dearest Natasha_

_Open your eyes_

_Give me a chance to say_

_I love you and goodbye_

* * *

.

.

**4 de Agosto, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Eu tenho pensado muito sobre você e o que você fez para merecer isso. Você não fez nada para merecer o que aconteceu – não é justo, e ainda assim, aqui estamos: você em estado de coma com maquinas te mantendo viva e eu na minha sala de estar lhe escrevendo uma carta. Quanto à carta, eu sabia que você não conseguiria me ouvi se eu falasse, então decidi escrever uma carta ao invés disso. Igualzinho aos filmes, hein, Romanoff? Então, vamos lá, eu vou te escrever todos os dias até você acordar.

.

**5 de Agosto, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Você não acordou ainda e seus sinais vitais não mudaram. É claro que você já sabe disso, mas eu senti necessidade de te falar mesmo assim.

Eu sinto sua falta Natasha, de verdade. Eu não sinto falta só de como você era quando estava perto de mim, mas do jeito que você agia quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando. Eu sinto falta de como você sempre lambia a tampa do copo antes de tomar seu capuchino. Honestamente, eu poderia fazer uma lista de tudo que eu sinto falta em você, mas, como você diria: "É inútil, Barton. Não é como seu pudesse te ouvir de qualquer jeito". É errado que eu possa ouvir sua voz aguda e irritante enquanto escrevo isso? Apenas volte para mim algum dia Natasha, eu não me importo se for em um ou em mil dias, apenas volte pra mim.

**.**

**20 de Agosto, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Eu acabei de voltar da minha primeira missão sem você. Para Budapeste, entre todos os lugares! Choveu enquanto eu estava lá, e sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que eu notei depois que a chuva acabou? Cheiro de terra molhada, o seu perfume preferido. Estava chovendo quando te beijei pela primeira vez. Você se lembra? Eu com certeza lembro. Nós estávamos brigando sobre alguma coisa; eu não lembro sobre o que, tudo que eu me lembro é que eu te beijei naquela noite e para minha surpresa, você me beijou de volta.

Eu ainda sussurro "volta para cama, Tasha" a noite. É como se minha mente se recusasse a admitir que você não está voltando pra casa. Usei aquela palavra de novo; a palavra que você odeia: casa. Eu ainda não consigo entender porque o ódio; é uma palavra estável, uma palavra que não muda, não importa o que aconteça. Talvez seja isso o que você odeia; o fato dela não mudar. Você gosta de mudança. Foi por isso que você cortou seu cabelo curto. Ou é porque você nunca teve uma quando criança?

Olhe para mim, sim? Estou divagando novamente.

.

**31 de Agosto, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Você consegue me ouvir? Você lê as cartas que eu escrevo? Eu realmente espero que sim. Gosto de pensar que você ainda pode me ouvir.

Você sonha? Você está sonhando agora? Sobre o que você sonha? Essa era a única coisa que você nunca me falava. Não importa o quanto eu te pressionasse, você sempre se recusava a falar sobre seus sonhos. Eu costumava desejar que você sonhasse sobre mim, ou pelo menos, sobre algo feliz. Talvez você sonhasse com um vestido branco; Deus sabe que eu sonhei com você naquele vestido. Você sonha no coma? Se sonhar, então eu espero que sonhe com algo bonito.

Nós tivemos outra ameaça global hoje. Dessa vez é um mutante chamado Erik Lensherr e ele queria "paz mundial". É sempre assim, não é? O cara malvado querendo paz.

Não temos visto Loki faz alguns meses. Talvez nós realmente o assustamos. Provavelmente não, mas pelo menos a gente deu nosso melhor.

.

**10 de Setembro, 2012**

Queria Natasha,

O outono chegou. Outono era sua estação preferida, certo? É, era sim. Eu me lembro que uma vez – nós estávamos na Australia (era primavera lá, mas eu ainda penso nisso com se fosse outono) – você estava sentada no jardim. Você só estava sentada, mas estava linda; serena e em paz. Acho que aquela foi a única fez que te vi sem uma pistola do lado. Você parecia normal; domestica, quase. Consegue imaginar isso, nós sendo domésticos? Criando uma criança, assistir ela ir para a Escola, e o resto? Nós nunca conversamos sobre ter filhos. Acho que deveríamos. É o que casais normais fazem, não é? Falar sobre o futuro, sobre seus sonhos e esperanças? Bem, aqui vai o meu: no meu sonho futurístico, eu vejo você acordando e se casando comigo. Nós salvaríamos o mundo nas horas vagas. O casal de Vingadores: Natasha Barton. Soa bem, não soa? Sra. Clint Barton.

Natasha volta logo, por favor. A casa está fria e vazia sem você. Literalmente. Eu não sei como consertar o aquecedor.

.

**15 de Setembro, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Você já pensou na minha oferta? Você sabe, a pergunta que eu te fiz antes de você ir pra sua missão. Eu ainda não esqueci. Você pensou que eu iria, não pensou? Aposto que você também pensou que eu já teria arrumado outra pessoa até agora. Ora, ora, que feio para você Natasha; eu, infiel? Você ainda não está morta e eu não posso trair uma garota em coma! Que tipo de pessoa você acho que eu sou?

Fugi de tópico.

Natasha, eu te pedi em casamento. Não posso ficar sem uma resposta. Por favor, Tasha, tudo o que eu peço é um sinal de que você ainda está destro daquele corpo frágil. Deus, eu mal consigo te reconhecer. Eu fui te visitar hoje. Você me ouviu? Me viu? Me sentiu? Qualquer coisa? Seu corpo é uma sombra do que costumava ser, por favor, eu imploro, por favor, volta pra mim. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ver você de novo, só mais uma vez. Eu só quero ver você; eu só quero te abraçar. Mais uma vez. É pedir de mais? Só mais um toque, só mais um beijo?

Você pode olhar aqui? Minhas mãos estão tremendo enquanto eu escrevo isso. Minhas mãos nunca tremem. Natasha, eu preciso de você, você não consegue entender o quanto é difícil ir para uma casa vazia e saber que você não vai voltar.

.

**30 de Setembro, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Quando voce sair do coma, vai ter muitas chamas perdidas. Eu ligo pro seu correio de voz quando me sinto sozinho. O simples som da sua voz já faz tudo ficar bem por um momento. Eu tenho certeza que consigo recitar sua caixa de mensagens de cor agora. Já faz quase dois meses. Dois meses desde que seu carro caiu daquela ponte. Dois meses desde quando eu te beijei pela ultima vez, dois messes desde nosso ultimo toque. Parece um pouco mais do que isso para mim. Não parece que passou uma eternidade, mas definitivamente parece mais do que dois meses.

Eu conversei com os médicos hoje e eles disseram que não esperam que você se recupere em breve. Eu não entendo. Você não vai morrer, e ainda assim, está em coma. Por que você não pode simplesmente acordar? Você não consegue se forçar a levantar ou algo assim? Você é forte Natasha, mais forte que a maioria das pessoas. Eu sei que você consegue acordar. Não é assim tão difícil, certo? Não é tão difícil só acordar. Basta abrir os olhos, é tudo que precisa fazer. Por favor, por mim, por favor, acorda. Mesmo que seja só por um momento, por favor, abra seus olhos. Assim você pode ver o que está perdendo; você vai ver todo mundo de novo e talvez, só talvez, você consiga continuar acord**a**da.

Então acorde, ouviu querida? Só por mim, apenas acorde.

.

**17 de Outubro, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Tony e Pepper se casaram hoje. Foi um lindo casamento de outono cheio de paparazzis. Nós guardamos um lugar pra você Natasha, bem do meu lado e Pepper te fez a dama de honra "honorária". Todo mundo sabe que ela teria te escolhido para ser a dama de honra, mas visto que você tem estado... ocupada, Agente Hill tomou seu lugar

Thor foi veio para a cerimonia. Fazia algumas semanas desde a ultima vez que nós o vimos e ele veio de smoking! Consegue imaginar Natasha, Thor usando um smoking? Acho que o fato dele está se encontrando com Jane talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Você teria gostado de Jane; ela é quase uma versão feminina do Bruce (só que sem o negócio de "soltar o Hulk", felizmente). Oh, e Steve foi junto com a neta de Peggy, que também foi nomeada Peggy por causa da avó. Eu só achei que você devia saber que alguém teve um final feliz.

.

**31 de outubro, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Eu quase morri hoje. Na verdade, eu escrevendo isso de dentro do hospital. Veja bem, nós tivemos uma grande batalha contra Erik Lensherr em Londres e eu fui jogado para fora do prédio. Mesmo assim eu não errei o tiro; Acertei uma flecha bem no meio da cabeça dele. Ele morreu e eu quase o segui.

Eu pensei em você Natasha. Você era única coisa que preenchia mente enquanto eu caia. Eu não me importava com morrer ou com a batalha, eu só me importava com você. Curioso, não é?

.

**15 de Novembro, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Feliz aniversário. Você sempre me disse para nunca te dar nada, mas eu não pude resistir. Deixei seu presente do lado da sua cama. Você pode abri-lo quando acordar. Confie em mim, você vai adorar.

.

**25 de Dezembro,2012**

Querida Natasha,

Feliz Natal! Você devia ter visto a Torre Stark. Tony e JARVIS realmente e exageraram no Natal esse ano; é incrível a quantidade de luzes de Natal que eles conseguiram colocar na Torre. Parecia uma arvore de Natal gigante, só que com mais...Tony. Nós todos trouxemos presentes pra você; eles estão guardados do lado da sua cama para quando você acordar. Serve como um incentivo para você levantar. Por favor, acorde, Natasha, por favor.

**.**

**3 de Janeiro, 2012**

Querida Natasha,

Você ficou pior hoje. Bem pior. Você não está só usando só o respirador, mas também um apoio vital. Os médicos não sabem dizer quanto o tempo ainda lhe resta, mas eles sabem que não é muito. Eu conversei com Bruce e mesmo ele não consegue encontrar uma solução. E tudo isso por cause de um simples acidente de carro na água! É ridículo, Natasha! Quer dizer, de todas as maneiras de você morrer, eu pensei que seria em uma batalha ou durante uma missão, mas não, você vai morrer por causa de um acidente de carro. É meio irônico, não? A mestre assassina, que nunca falhou em uma missão, morrer de uma causa simples e domestica. E você sabe qual é a pior parte? Você não pode nem mesmo morrer lutando; um dia você vai simplesmente tomar seu ultimo suspiro e só; sem as imortais ultimas palavras, sem um ultimo beijo. Você só vai morrer.

Afinal, eu acho que é isso. Morte. É o que espera por todos nós, certo? Nós nascemos para morrer e vivemos como se não fosse assim. Mesmo se você morrer amanhã, Natasha, eu só quero que saiba que você me completa. De verdade. Você me fez ver o que eu não conseguia enxergar e eu te fiz ver a beleza na vida. A arte de viver, era algo que nenhum de nós dois era realmente mestre, sim?

Só não vá ainda.

.

**10 de Janeiro, 2013**

Querida Natasha,

Você ainda está aqui. Obrigado.

Eu te amo. Não me deixe.

.

**11 de Janeiro, 2013**

Querida Natasha,

Você ainda está respirando

.

**12 de Janeiro, 2013**

Querida Natasha,

O time, juntamente com Jane, veio visitar você hoje. As flores no pé da sua cama estavam muchando, estão nós as trocamos por outras. Dessa vez foram Rosas Chá; Jane nos disse que, na linguagem das flores, elas significam "Eu vou lembrar, Sempre"

.

**13 de Janeiro, 2013**

Querida Natasha,

Choveu de novo hoje. Não era uma garoa, muito menos uma chuva de cães e gatos, era só chuva. Como é que os momentos mais importantes em nossas vidas sempre acontecem na chuva?

Nosso primeiro beijo foi na chuva, nossa primeira dança foi na chuva e chovia lá fora quando eu te pedi em casamento. Você fica sempre diferente quando chove. Eu não sei dizer o que é exatamente, mas isso muda completamente sua atitude; você vira uma pessoa diferente. Seu sorriso fica um pouquinho mais largo e seu cabelo parece um pouquinho mais ruivo. Você sempre ficava mais relaxada na chuva e a baixa sua guarda. A chuva, por alguma razão, te liberta.

Foi na chuva que me ocorreu uma coisa. Foi só um pensamento, e ainda assim, extremamente destrutivo. O pensamento era a verdade. Por mais que eu tente, por mais que eu queira, você não vai voltar. Eu poderia te dar todas as flores do mundo e mesmo assim você não vai acordar.

Eu não sou de chorar, Natasha, no enquanto, aqui estou eu, encharcado até os ossos te escrevendo esta carta... e chorando. Eu não sei o que é pior; o fato de eu estar chorando pela verdade ou se é não ser capaz de distinguir a diferença minhas lagrimas e a chuva. Elas são mesmo tão semelhantes?

Natasha, minhas mãos tremem e o papel está tão molhado que eu mal consigo ler minha escrita. Normalmente seu toque me acalmaria, mas você não está aqui, está? Você está deitada num hospital com nada além de um cobertor para te manter aquecida.

Segure firme, Natasha, eu já estou chegando.

.

**14 de Janeiro, 2013**

Querida Natasha,

Eu não te visitei hoje, e sinto muito por isso. Lembra como você costumava dizer que nós nunca fomos treinados para monstros e mágica? Bem, eu não estou inteiramente de acordo. Nós fomos treinados para tudo: assassinos, matadores e tudo mais, mas você sabe para o que nós não estávamos prontos? A única coisa para o qual nós não estávamos preparados era o outro. SHIELD nos treinou para matar qualquer um que chegasse perto demais e a não se preocupar com nossos sentimentos ou com os de outra pessoa. Emoções nos tornam fracos. No entanto, aqui estamos nós, no meio de uma batalha, sem nada na mente exceto o outro. Amor é para crianças, você sempre disse. Sabe o que eu acho, Natasha? Eu acho que você disse que amor é para crianças, mas você não acredita nisso.

.

**15 de Janeiro, 2013**

Querida Natasha,

Nós trocamos as flores por algumas Azaleias

Azaleia: Se Cuida.

.

**16 de Janeiro, 2013**

Querida Natasha,

Pepper está grávida e Steve vai ser o padrinho. Bruce e eu vamos ser tios, dá pra acreditar?

.

**17 de Janeiro, 2013**

Querida Natasha,

Não aconteceu nada de significante hoje. Você não está morta e eu também não. No fim, acho que isso é tudo o que importa, não é?

.

**23 de Janeiro,2013**

Querida Natasha,

Hoje eu fui ao seu funeral. Estava cheio de guarda-chuvas pretos e roupas escuras. Diretor Fury foi o pastor e ele fez um bom trabalho nisso. Eu disse para as pessoas que você era a minha noiva. Espero que você não se importe. Se as coisas não tivessem ido tão mal no ano passado, eu tenho certeza que você teria dito sim, então eu tomei a liberdade de colocar o anel de noivado no seu dedo antes da incineração.

Foi uma cerimônia íntima naquele jardim da Austrália. Era seu lugar favorito no mundo, você me disse uma vez. Espero que isso não tenha mudado durante o coma.

Natasha eu não disse nada sobre você durante a despedida. Desculpe. Tinha escrito um elogio, mas não consegui dizer uma palavra. Eu só fiquei ali de pé e chorei; a folha tornou-se turva e eu não conseguia ler as palavras. Você teria rido de mim, realmente teria. Felizmente, Jane avançou leu o seu elogio fúnebre para mim com a mão em meu ombro. Ela falou lindamente, bem mais bonito do que eu poderia ter dito. O que eu achei curioso no funeral era que as pessoa diziam que você foi "violentamente tirada desse mundo", mas você não foi. Você se foi enquanto estava dormindo, e esse é o jeito mais tranquilo de ir. Você sentiu dor? Sinto muito se você sentiu - de verdade. Dor era a última coisa da qual você precisava. Não havia um único olho seco na sala. Veja Tasha , as pessoas se importavam com você. Eles todos choraram por você. Você ouviu o que eu te escrevi? Você estava na sala , Natasha ? Você estava parada ao meu lado? Preciso de um sinal de que você ainda está aqui. Só um sinal pra saber que você não se foi. Você não vai me deixar, certo? Natasha, levou muitos anos para perceber que eu te amava e ainda mais para te chamar para sair. Natasha Romanoff , você me fez querer ser melhor do que eu era . Você me fez querer ser um homem melhor que eu era e você me deu algo pelo qual vale a pena lutar e, agora, eu não sei o que vou fazer. "Siga em frente Clint", é o que você diria. É isso que você me falaria, não é? Você me diria que para seguir em frente com a minha vida e continuar, talvez até amar novamente. Eu não vejo isso acontecendo. Eu te amava. Natasha . Eu te amo. Eu vou sempre te amar. Sempre vai ser você.

E quer saber, Natasha ? Uma última coisa antes de você ir. Está chovendo lá fora.

* * *

N/T: Bem meus amores, essa foi o primeira fic que eu traduzi na vida, então peguem leve comigo, ok? Qualquer erro que vocês encontrarem, é só avisar nos comentários ou me mandar uma MP :)


End file.
